creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ardidum-infernalum.com
Du denkst, du kennst das Internet? Du kennst seine schönen Seiten genauso wie seine düstersten Abgründe? Du hast Unmengen von Katzenbabies, Produkten, Pornographie, Tutorials, Bildern, Videos, Berichten, Gedichten, Geschichten und Hintergrundinformationen in dich aufgesogen und meinst nun wirklich alles wesentliche gesehen zu haben? Du irrst dich! Es gibt eine Ecke des Netzes, die du aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hast. Und ich rede nicht vom Darknet, oder Deep Web oder solchem lächerlichen Kram. So unappetitlich und düster dort sicher einige Websites sind; so sind doch selbst du finstersten Winkel des Darknets ein Witz gegen die mit abstand krankhafteste und seltsamste Website, die im ganzen Web existiert. Ihr Name ist ardidum-infernalum.com. Du wirst die Adresse jetzt sicher in deinen Browser eingeben und enttäuscht feststellen, dass du dort rein gar nichts angezeigt bekommst. Doch so einfach ist es nicht. Um ardidum-infernalum.com aufzurufen, brauchst du einen ganz speziellen USB-Stick. Nur wenn du ihn in einen USB-Port deines Rechners eingesteckt hast, hast du über einen beliebigen Webbrowser Zugriff auf die ganz speziellen Inhalte dieser Website. Dabei handelt es sich bei ardidum-infernalum.com im Grunde um einen Online-Shop. Allerdings um keinen gewöhnlichen. Du wirst dort keine Schuhe, keinen Schmuck und keine Geschenkartikel finden und auch keine Drogen, Auftragskiller oder Waffen, wie in manchen Online-Shops im Deep Web. Stattdessen findest du dort Dienstleistungen ganz anderer Art. Dort bieten nämlich, Geister, Dämonen und andere Kreaturen der Nacht ihre vielfältigen Dienste an und auch Flüche und Zauber kannst du dort käuflich erwerben. Ein wahres Paradies für alle Rachsüchtigen und Verzweifelten. Du willst zum Beispiel, dass ein Feind von dir von nervenzerfetzendem Spuk heimgesucht wird? Kein Problem. Für nur 129,99 Euro wird ihn die „Lächelnde Baroness“ heimsuchen. Eine bösartige und gnadenlose Frau, die ihre eigenen Kinder, mehrere Nachbarskinder und ihren Mann Ende des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts ermordete. Sie benutzte dazu – neben ihrem zuckersüßen Lächeln – am liebsten vergiftete Süßigkeiten und hin und wieder ihr scharfes Küchenmesser, wenn ein Opfer nicht bereit war sich großzügig an ihrem Naschwerk zu bedienen. Am Ende wurde sie in ihrem teuflischen Tun vom beherzten Eingreifen ihres Nachbarn gestoppt. Die Schaufel, die dieser gewissenhafte Mann dazu benutzte, sorgte auch für das Gesicht und das heraushängende linke Auge, der Lächelnden Baroness, die sie auch noch in ihrem Dasein als Geist auszeichnen und unverkennbar machen. Nun bietet sie ihre vielfältigen Talente all jenen an, die auf Rache und Vergeltung aus sind. Nenne ihr einfach den Namen deinens Opfers und sie wird sich an die Arbeit machen. Die Baroness wird zum Beispiel wieder und wieder in jedem seiner Spiegel erscheinen, Nachts auf der Autobahn auf dem Beifahrersitz auftauchen, ihm mit ihren schrillen Gesängen den Schlaf rauben, die Geister der einst von ihr ermordeten Kinder in seiner Wohnung herumlaufen und mit wahnsinnigem Gesicht auf ihn zurennen lassen und vieles vieles mehr. Vielleicht lässt sie auch ein paar spezielle Süßigkeiten für ihn oder seine Kinder da oder sucht ihn in seinen Träumen heim… Falls dein Opfer nach zwei Wochen noch nicht verstorben und auch kein psychatriereifes Nervenbündel ist, bekommst du dein Geld natürlich anstandslos zurück. Falls du mit dem Angebot der „Lächelnden Baroness“ nicht zufrieden bist, kannst du dich zum Beispiel auch an den „Schweigenden Harald“ – den Geist eines psychichisch schwer gestörten Serienkillers – oder „Anton dem Gräber“ – eines nekrophilen Arztes mit einer Obession für obskure Menschenversuche – wenden. Die Auswahl an Geistern von Psychopathen und Verrückten ist jedenfalls schier unerschöpflich. Ein kleiner Tipp für Schnäppchenjäger: In den beiden Wochen vor Halloween sinken traditionell die Preise, und du kannst vor allem Flüche zu einem regelrechten Spottpreis bekommen. Für 100 Euro (Normalerweise 300 Euro) kannst die Bremsen eines Autos deiner Wahl funktionslos machen. Für 80 Euro kannst du jemanden nach und nach alle Zähne ausfallen lassen und für spottbillige 30 Euro gibt es eitrigen Hautausschlag, bei dem kleine stinkende Spinnen aus den geplatzten Eiterbeuteln hervorbrechen. Doch ardidum-infernalum führt nicht nur grauenhafte Artikel. Auch Liebeszauber haben sie im Angebot. Deine große Liebe findet dich nicht attraktiv genug, zu dumm, zu gewalttätig, zu langweilig oder meint einfach, dass du das ekelhafteste Stück Scheiße bist, dass je die Luft auf diesem Planeten verbraucht hat? Für 350 Euro gehört diese Einstellung der Vergangenheit an. Von nun an wird dir deine große Liebe überallhin folgen, dich anhimmeln und alles mit sich tun lassen. Und auf Wunsch entledigt sie sich zuvor auch ihres Ex-Partners auf endgültige Weise. Das ist alles im Preis inbegriffen. Natürlich ist ihr oder sein Wille dann gebrochen und sie bzw. er wird nur noch das tun wollen, was du willst. Eigene Antriebe oder Interessen verschwinden komplett. Aber das ist halb so schlimm. Du musst dann einfach nur kreativ werden. Irgendwas fällt dir schon ein, was du deinen Schatz tun lassen kannst. Natürlich gibt es alternativ für 800 Euro auch die Variante „Lebende Marionette“. Dabei bleibt das Bewusstsein der oder des Auserwählten unangetastet, aber du kannst ihn dennoch wie an unsichtbaren Schnüren steuern und ihn alles sagen und tun lassen, was du möchtest. Nur die hasserfüllten Augen werden vielleicht seinen Widerwillen verraten. Aber keine Angst: Er oder sie hat keine Chance sich zu wehren oder den Fluch abzuschütteln. Vor irgendwelchen Racheakten brauchst du dich also nicht zu fürchten. Höchstens durch Freunde oder Familie des Gequälten … Für die Dienste von Dämonen musst du hingegen ein wenig tiefer in die Tasche greifen. Ganze 10.000 Euro kostet es dich, „Arnigrak den Verseucher“ zu beschwören. Dafür kannst du dann bei einzelnen oder auch ganzen Menschengruppen grauenhafte Krankheiten auslösen. Unter anderem beherrscht Arnigrak das „Fleischfieber“. Diese dämonische Krankheit heisst so, weil durch sie das Muskelfleisch ihrer Opfer innerlich verdaut und verflüssigt wird, bis sie es wortwörtlich durch ihre Haut ausschwitzen. Die „Stengelfäule“ ist vor allem für untreue Ehemänner beliebt. Sie sorgt dafür, dass sich die Geschlechtsorgane nach und nach in stinkenden fauligen Schleim verwandeln, der seinerseits hochinfektiös ist. Er funktioniert natürlich auf ähnliche Weise auch bei Frauen. Der Klassiker und Bestseller ist aber „Das Trocknen“. Dabei verlieren der Körper und ganz besonders die Haut mehr und mehr Feuchtigkeit, bis die Haut förmlich vom Fleisch abbröckelt. Die meisten sterben dann schnell an einer Infektion oder – bei etwas mehr Glück – an innerer Austrockung. Arnigrak hat noch viel mehr solcher köstlichen Leiden im Angebot. Frage ihn am besten selbst danach. Du kannst ihn – wie alle anderen Dämonen und Geister – bei Fragen direkt auf der Plattform kontaktieren. Eher auf spirituellem Gebiet unterwegs ist „Tirona, die zitternde“. Ihre Ware sind Geisteskrankheiten. Sie bietet zum Beispiel Depressionen von unterschiedlicher Schwere (von leichter Melancholie bis hin zu schwärzester Sinnlosigkeit mit Selbstmordgarantie) und Dauer (wenige Tage bis hin zur gesamten Lebenszeit eines Menschen), aus denen du dir das maßgeschneiderte Wunschpaket für deinen Erzfeind zusammenstellen kannst. Aber auch Psychosen, Zwangsneurosen, Multiple Persönlichkeiten, Angststörungen, Schizophrenie und viele weitere köstliche Zustände des menschlichen Geistes hat sie im Angebot. Deiner Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Höchstens die deines Verstandes, oder deiner Moral (was für die meisten Nutzer dieser Seite wahrscheinlich kein allzu großes Hindernis darstellt). Natürlich gibt es bei ardidum-infernalum.com nicht nur Dämonen, die deinen Feinden schaden, sondern auch solche, von denen du profitieren kannst und die dir übermenschliche Stärke verleihen, dich beeindruckende und überzeugende Reden halten lassen, die dein Leben verlängern oder dich hübscher, gesünder und jünger werden lassen. Solche, die dich in den Lauf der Zeit eingreifen lassen, oder die dich zu weit entfernten Orten transportieren: Auf andere Planeten, in das innere der Erde oder wohin auch immer du möchtest. Die Möglichkeiten sind schier endlos. Die Kosten aber auch nicht gerade gering. Aber vielleicht kann dir in diesem Punkt auch Mister Mammon weiterhelfen oder du versuchst dein Glück in der Lotterie. Manche Dämonen nehmen aber auch deine unsterbliche Seele in Zahlung und ganz selten wird auch ein "Gratis-Tag" verlost, an dem sämtliche Dienstleistungen völlig kostenlos sind. An diesem einen Tag wirst du ganz sicher weit mehr über dich selbst erfahren als dir sämtliche Psychologen und Ratgeber je erzählen könnten ... Nachdem du nun die Wunder und Schrecken von ardidum-infernalum kennengelernt hast, stellst du dir sicher die Frage, wie du in den Besitz des besonderen USB-Sticks gelangst, nicht wahr? Das ist im Grunde gar nicht so wahnsinnig kompliziert. Sieh dich einfach ein wenig auf dem Schwarzmarkt um und frage die richtigen Leute danach. Bestimmt will ihn gerade wieder jemand loswerden oder sein letzter Besitzer ist wieder einmal gestorben. Denn der Gebrauch der Angebote von ardidum-infernalum.com bleibt auch für Kunden nicht immer ohne Folgen. Viele vergessen entweder irgendwann zu bezahlen oder haben mehr eingekauft als sie sich leisten können, was die dort inserierenden Dämonen und Geister in der Regel nicht besonders gerne sehen und entsprechend reagieren. Welche Möglichkeiten ihnen zur Verfügung stehen, um säumige Kunden zu besstrafen, kannst du dir ja inzwischen vorstellen. Andere Nutzer des Shops konnten zwar bezahlen, werden aber nach all den Leben, die sie ruiniert haben, inzwischen dermaßen von ihren Schuldgefühlen in Verbindung mit ihrer anhaltenden Sucht nach immer neuen Racheaktionen geplagt, dass sie sich der verfluchten Versuchung unbedingt entledigen wollen. Was natürlich nicht gleich bedeutet, dass der USB-Stick billig zu haben sein wird. Ein wenig mehr Geld solltest du schon dabei haben. Apropos Geld – Was mit dem bei ardidum-infernalum.com eingenommenen Geld passiert, weiß niemand ganz genau. Man vermutet aber, dass damit Serienkillern die Flucht vor der Polizei erleichtert, skrupellosen Wissenschaftlern ihre moralisch fragwürdigen Experimente finanziert und Waffen für alle Konfliktherde dieser Welt bezahlt werden. Du kannst also davon ausgehen, dass dein Geld in „guten“ Händen ist. Dennoch. So finster und verdorben die Angebote dieser Website auch sind - einen Grund dir den USB-Stick zu sichern gibt es auf jeden Fall: So lange du ihn nicht besitzt, besitzt ihn vielleicht irgendjemand anders. Womöglich sogar jemand, der dich nicht mag ... Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Theorie